Tremor
by Umodin
Summary: Jaune Arc had always been a strange boy. He was obsessed with good sake, could never deny a fight, and always was laughing that terribly obnoxious laugh. He's probably not the best person to hold the power to destroy the world. (Where Jaune and Whitebeard are the same)


"Ozpin" Glynda Goodwitch stated, rubbing her brow and quickly growing annoyed. "This is a terrible idea. The boy has had no training."

"He's had a glowing recommendation from his father," Ozpin pointed out, bringing his coffee cup to his lips.

 _Slurp._

The pair were in Ozpin's office, going over the last-minute preparations for the upcoming Beacon semester. Ozpin had gotten a sudden request just a moment earlier from an old student to allow his son to enter. Normally, Ozpin would ignore such a thing, but the student in question had never once steered him wrong, and was one of the few Ozpin would trust with secrets.

"And I'm sure he will be a good fit, and could join any other school if he wishes so," Glynda allowed. " _But_ , we are not in the business of bringing in students that have never been tested."

"We have an odd number of students this year," Ozpin argued. "One team would be made up of three members. Wouldn't you agree it would be better if we just allowed him to join?"

"Ozpin, the only reason we have an odd number of students this year is because you decided to let Ruby Rose join the students two years ahead of schedule." Glynda groused. "Regardless, the boy is untested. As I've said. Repeatedly."

Ozpin shook his head. "Untested in an academy, yes. But Nicolas says the boy has been to the wilds and come out unscathed. He wouldn't go into detail, but his son possesses a powerful semblance."

Glynda frowned. "What kind of semblance?"

Ozpin shrugged lackadaisically, "I'm unsure, but Nicolas stressed that it was the type that could change a landscape when used properly."

Glynda sighed, "You're going to let the boy in, regardless of what I say. Aren't you?"

Ozpin once more brought the cup to his lips. "Yes."

 _Slurp._

Glynda glared at her boss, and walked out of the room without another word.

Ozpin watched her leave, and then looked down at the application on his desk. He grabbed a pen and marked the student's acceptance.

Hopefully Jaune Arc would be a good bet.

* * *

Ruby Rose was more than a little nervous. She'd nearly exploded in an accident of dust, and had been berated endlessly by a crabby white-themed girl.

"Unbelievable! This is _exactly_ the kind of thing I was talking about!" The girl said.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby mumbled.

"Ugh, you complete _dolt_. Aren't you a little _young_ to be attending Beacon?"

"Well I-I-"

Ruby would have attempted to speak, and the white-themed girl would have probably kept bitching, but the sound of thunder approaching halted her rant.

"gurarararararARARA! GURARARARARA!"

No, that was a laugh. A terribly obnoxious laugh to be sure, but it was still a laugh.

Ruby turned towards the sound, and watched as a tall blond boy walked over, his eyes tearing up as he laughed. He was dressed strangely. A black bandana covered most of his head, and he had a captain's cloak wrapped around his shoulders. Black military leggings and grey combat boots, he looked ready for war.

Well, he would have if not for the large bottle of sake in his hand.

And if he wore a shirt.

Ruby had never seen many scarred people before. The people she primarily interacted with her were Hunters and Huntresses, and Aura kept the worst injuries away from permanency. But, this boy was littered in them. Most were small, but he had three deep ones, all located on his pectorals, and each seemed to be made from a different weapon.

"Wha-Why are you _laughing?!_ " The white-themed girl demanded.

The boy didn't offer an answer, he only kept laughing. He took a swig of his sake bottle and walked passed them, heading towards the auditorium.

The white-themed girl just huffed.

"Rude."

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today you will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin stated, looking at the group of prospective students that were standing just above a cliff.

He took a good look at Jaune Arc, Nicolas Arc's son, and didn't truly know what to think. The boy was quite tall and trained often if his physic was any indication, but he had this look in his eyes. Excitement, and he seemed like a kid in a candy store.

It was odd, seeing that expression on such a face.

"Now," Glynda continued, noticing Ozpin's silence. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates; today."

"What?" Ruby Rose groaned, and Ozpin took that moment to continue speaking.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So, it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

He smirked, "That being said, the first person that you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

He allowed the students to make their comments, and ignored them all with but a sip of his coffee. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Ozpin watched Jaune's eyes light up, and Glynda frowned when he took a deep drink of his sake bottle.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But, our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately."

He looked around, "Are there any questions?"

Jaune Arc raised a hand, and Ozpin nodded to the boy.

His deep, baritone voice echoed as he spoke, "The only thing that matters is what goes on down there, right?"

"Yes," Ozpin acknowledged.

"So if I do something up here, then I won't get kicked out."

Ozpin could feel Glynda glaring holes at the back of his head, but chose to ignore it. "Yes, that is the case. Did you want to do something?"

Instead of answering, the boy moved forward from his platform. He walked up to the edge of the cliff and turned around, facing his fellow students, who all looked on at him in confused.

Jaune grinned, and brought both of his fists and against his chest, and flexed. A white energy encompassed both of his hands, raw and powerful, and in an instant Jaune roared and brought his fists to the side, like he was hammering a wall.

Only, it wasn't a wall, it was the air. But, the air _acted_ like a wall, and that made Ozpin paused.

Cracks appeared in the air, right where Jaune's fists lay. They grew and grew, and just as Ozpin was going to question the boy, something entirely unprecedented happened.

The Emerald Forest was turned to rubble.

Ozpin couldn't call it anything less than a concentrated earthquake, and it seemed that was accurate. In the wake of the cracks Jaune made on the air, the earth shifted in response, and pure unadulterated chaos was the answer.

Ozpin watched, transfixed, as a large black mist seeped out of the forest and evaporated into the air. It shouldn't have been possible, but he knew that those were all dead Grimm.

He turned to Jaune, "What did you _do?_ "

Jaune grinned, "Couldn't use my semblance if I had to worry about all the other kiddies. Better to get rid of the obstacles nice and quick."

"What _was_ that?" Glynda asked, numb and nothing like she normally was.

Jaune cocked his head to the side in apparent confusion, though his grin never faltered. "I thought my pops told you when he made me go to this shitty school. My semblance is called Tremor. I create earthquakes."

Ozpin hadn't ever considered a semblance to become that powerful, and he surely hadn't thought such an awesome power would be in the hands of a teenager. That was greater than his own strength, greater than a maidens.

Greater than Salem's.

In the hands of this boy, was the power to destroy the world.

What a sobering thought.

"GURARARARARARA!"

* * *

 **A/N: …This was such a stupid thought, but it came to me, and I just- I**

 **I don't really know why I wrote this, but yeah, it happened.**

 **I'll let you guys know ahead of time, this is not going to be continued. It's a silly one-shot of Jaune basically being the equivalent of Whitebeard. Not a reincarnation, because that doesn't exist in One Piece, and not a displaced world. No, Jaune is exactly like Whitebeard is, in personality and power.**

 **Basically, should he want to, he could destroy the whole of Remnant. The White Fang is useless, Cinder couldn't do shit, and Salem would get wrecked.**

 **Whatever, I was bored. And I didn't feel like being productive today. This is what you get.**


End file.
